Alpha's Story
by werewolfdeeppurple
Summary: Everyone knows the rapter Alpha from Jurrasic Park, right? Well, what about her story? This is hers, and it also fits and fills a lot of the holes that happened in Jurrasic Park. Like what happened to John Arnold and Muldoon. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Back from after a LONG time to just say that I'm here to write another fanfiction. Hope you like it! Jurassic Park is owned by Michel Crichton and I don't own any of the char. mentioned in here. So yeah, enjoy! (Also, I have been reading some fanfiction on here and I have to say, I have taken a few of the elements from that. If I did, I give credit to you. Enjoy just the same.) Also, I will be putting in things from the book and the movie. (Movie more because, even with the flaws, the first movie is the only movie CLOSE to the book.

Sure, any day would be better than this, any day. But today isn't one of those days as I get zapped at my side. Of course, this is getting a head of myself, and I'm starting in the middle of my story. To really see my life, we have to go to the beginning. It was there, I was beginning to take a stand above the rest of the hatchlings. Not killing mind you, no. Not yet anyways as I slowly dragged a worker from outside to feed the burning hunger inside of me. This is my story, Alpha.

_The first part of the story here will be in italics, thank you all!_

_Movement, I sense this as I feel being picked up and turned in my shell. It's comforting, but as I rotate, I feel change. Hatching will happen soon. It's weird to think, to feel these things, but I'm beginning to adapt. It's almost time to hatch._

_Angling my head some, I open my eyes. It's light, lighter than the dark I used to know. But it's filtered, and yet so bright it still hurts my eyes. However, I don't wine or whimper. It's not what I think I should do. I haven't even hatched yet, and I think like an adult should._

_I know what I am, a predator. Not prey. A predator that has cunning, speed, claws… Of course I know I am no match when I hatch. But I will be in due time, one that will kill without mercy. Even if I have to all by myself._

_Gathering strength in my neck, I burst through the shell and keep going. Struggling, I don't squeak. After all, there's a price for those who do. I know there are hunters out there, bigger than me, thinking of how to eat me. Ignore us in our eggs; we are better prey when we hatch with more meat on our fragile bones. We still can't fight back, even though I would try with teeth that are as sharp as can be._

_Yes, I remember biding my time before even opening my eyes. I would hear voices, but they weren't squeaks, and they were long. Longer then any other our size, our prey, so they had to be predators. I found a way to get around that. Don't squeak, they might not notice. No matter what, don't squeak._

_But as I struggled, I noticed my strength was not as I thought as the egg tipped and trapped me under. Don't squeak, don't squeak, don't… But in the end, I gave up. I let out the loudest squeak I ever heard when I was in that egg as I felt being lifted up by smooth, sickly warm sticky skin that was rapped around the hand of the predator. I wasn't going to go down like this. No I wasn't._

_I began to thrash around furiously as the man took off my egg and put me down. However, I didn't let him get away unscaved. Ripping and tearing with my claws, I drew blood. Lots and lots of it through a little cut in his hand. And as he practically dropped me down, I began to lick the blood that was on my claws. It's salty warmth made me hungry, made me want more. _

_If I was then, I would have jumped at him. But, sadly I was small and had very little energy, so I just sat back and watched. He examined the cut as he tried to stop the blood, but he spoke to me as if that was good, as if I was advanced enough to do what I had done was great. And it was then that I realized that they were stupid. Humans were stupid. But I had a feeling that, for a while, I would have to get used to them until they turned their back on me or until I was bigger. Otherwise, I would die. _

_Relaxing a little with the fact on how stupid they were, I laid down and waited for him to make the first move. I wasn't going to harm him again; he wasn't really a threat at all. He was stupid, but he knew I was no shark. But he would be one of the ones to go when I grew. Not only did he taste good, but it was my first taste of real meat. I wasn't going to let him get away alive just yet._

_I saw him smile a little as he picked up a black box and began to talk to it, apparently thinking it would talk back. Later, he put it down and started to make marks on a clipboard of some sort, but not saying to me this:_

_"Looks like you and your siblings are going straight to the nursery."_

_And right then, I should have known it would have been a whole new ball game. _


	2. The Nursery

Hi everyone! Well, this is my second chapter and I have a felling this is going to be crap. Not only this, but the fact I have something also to say: this will combine elements from the book as well as the movie. I support the book more, but the movie does leave some questions to be answered and so does the book. That's why I will combine both, so please, for those who have ONLY seen the movie, don't jump on my back. Thank you.

_The Nursery_

_I can't remember the time gap between when I was moved from my hatching area to the nursery, but I could feel some of my… younger instincts taking form. For somehow, I knew I was defeated at the moment, even though I was surrounded by idiots and oddly felt like clinging to them. It was odd, I was smarter then them and yet I was starting to look for them for guidance. Not just because on my own personal gain, but because I felt the need to be nurtured. And then the time I wished to be alone, make my own way because I was sure I could defend myself, was soon leaving just the same._

_I wanted to be with someone, to feel their warmth. To be protected is all I wanted, I think that was it. That's why I wanted to be with the humans and not think of them as food and why I wanted to be with the others. But there was an inner knowing that caused me to want to be with the others because I knew I was going to be leading them, I was going to push them farther then ever. My sisters would be back seat to me._

_Tired, I rested from the exertion put on myself as I watched the rest come out of their shells. Stupidly and cowardly, they made their way out. If it wasn't for me using up all my strength, I would have bit them to keep quiet or help them, I don't know which one. However, with each one came out a horrible mess of squeaks. One of which came from Beta, my worst completion as of now. _(Side note: this is a flash back, so when she says "as of now" or means that in context she is talking about when she is about to be put into the main raptor cage, thank you.)

_As they came out, they had as much assistance as I had coming out of mine and were slowly picked up by another human who had entered the area. She had a higher voice then the last one and was smaller than him as well. Difference… No doubt she was a different gender. However, as she picked up each one of my sisters, I noticed how different she was then to the last. Innocent perhaps and almost detached in her matter. Whatever the case, I could tell she thought ahead. That didn't change what I though of her and her kind, stupid, but I began to mull over it more and more. And before I knew it as I was being carried down in that box, I started to see her as a mother._

_We went down a slow pace down the hallway as my sisters and I bumped into each other and into the box walls. One of which I have found most charming of my sisters, one that I consider a right-hander. She has yet to learn what she is, but she knows to look before leaping. Her name, Omega. _

_"We can probably jump up from here and run about, get our territory before anyone else, but we might be left behind…"_

_"And the price you see Omega?"_

_"We are separated and but with a different nest and taken care of. There is an air about these humans that say that they would do something like that."_

_"Omega dear, you have a lot to learn."_

_It wasn't much of a first conversation, but since then she has been following me and by my side. She was probably the first and most loyal, the one I didn't have to earn to be trusted. I suppose it shows her naive, but that's what makes her better as a lackey. My other sisters just ignored me. I was too ridged for them and all they wanted to do was play… for nothing. When I played, I played for rights or I was just alone with Omega, planning and keeping our territory intact. But it wasn't just Omega who kept me company, but the other woman as well._

_Day in and day out, she fed us the best. And although I still had the taste for human, I wouldn't always consider her a meal. To me, she was a half-wit, thinking my alienation with Omega was the sign of something wrong with her and me, so she would spend time with me and only me while Omega was off. It was during this time that I learned what humans were like in depth. True, they were stupid, but they also had a few tricks up their sleeves. It was what kept us away from our real hunt. But what made us close is when she would stand up and let me sit on her shoulder, I could see the whole room from there. It was my domain, and no matter what my sisters thought, it was mine._

_Probably throughout the two weeks of our time in the nursery, a human would come in, visit, leave, or put us in a restraint and stick a large needle into us. I can't remember how many times I squealed, but I would always turn around, attack, and go back to the woman and be sat on her shoulder. Yes, perhaps it was a sign of weakness, but I felt comfort in her. And all the people who visited seemed more and more like her. Stupid and gentle. That was until he showed up._

_At the time, I was on a chair reeking utter havoc to it when the door swung open and shut. Taking a quick glance, I noticed it was another human. But something like coldness in his eyes made me stop, turn around, and hiss at him before running towards the woman I felt as my protector. My siblings lacked any mode of care for it._

_The man was tall, slender, and short brown hair. I can't say that he struck me as anything different by that or what he wore, but his eyes and face held knowledge of what we were truly capable of. He seemed smarter then the rest of them, as if he knew me inside out and it scared me. Who did he think he was coming here? Hesitantly, I decided to approach. If he didn't seem me coming, I was sure I could take him down by myself._

_Sneaking closer and closer, I slowly noticed changes around the room. For a hunter, I had to be aware of this, but not change my path until something wasn't in my favor. The woman had stood up and came a little closer to him, no big deal… Sisters had all stopped and hid to watch him, again not a big deal. At least I knew they wouldn't ruin anything at all. _

_Quietly as I moved, I heard his deep, dangerous voice mumble out that he had came to see the new additions. No doubt he was talking about us, but that voice sent me out for an attack. However, I knew it wasn't going to do much but scratch his skin, I was too far away. That voice… he was a force to be reckoned with, he knew what we were capable of. Even at this age, he knew to be wary, he knew to kill us._

_Biting, I knew I had broken the skin which meant that my legs were getting longer and more powerful then before. I could feel the salty, metallic taste of blood seep between my teeth… This guy wasn't going to go unharmed and he was going to leave. I was going to give him hell; he was going to learn not to kill me. He was going to learn that I would kill him first._

_Hearing his scream, I felt my body being lifted up as I was violently shaken from side to side, up and down, round and round. My teeth still held still as my protector shrieked and my sisters came out to either cheer me on, or yap that they were happy I was going to die. Too bad, they thought I was, because I wouldn't. I wasn't going to be killed by a human, no matter how smart he was or how strong. He wasn't going to get away._

_Finally, I had to release as his legs gave a violent kick forward and sent me flying into a wall. It knocked me into a daze, so I have forgotten a lot of that, but I know I went in for another, and another, and other, before I was finally almost knocked silly, his blood everywhere. And last I remember was him leaving and me on my protector's shoulder hissing as he shut the door, glaring at me._

_This certainly wouldn't be the last time we meet…_

_I was going to win._


End file.
